Aussi douce qu'une lumière astrale
by Shiita
Summary: Cette fic raconte la vie d'Odion depuis sa naissance jusqu'à Bataille-ville. POV. Attention certaines scène peuvent choquer... La fic est surtout divisée en partie : avant/après la mort de M. Ishtar.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fic sur Odion cette fois (je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas assez... euh... "écrits" les Ishtar) Voilà voilà Bonne lecture !

_**I-Le Gardien des Tombes**_

_L'éclair lancé par l'attaque de Râ m'a frappé et je me suis évanoui. Je me souviens encore de ce moment où je me suis, plus que jamais, senti seul, abandonné. Si seulement Marek avait pu, à ce moment là crier « ODION !!!! » Peut-être les évènements auraient pris un court différent. Mais peut-être pire. Il aurait eu peur pour moi et s'en serait énervé. Bon il faut que j'arrête et que je dorme, mes insomnies n'arrangeront rien. Cependant, Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à cette attaque. Je n'en n'ai jamais parlé à personne mais j'ai vraiment vu, à ce moment là, ma vie défiler..._

Jusqu'à mes trois ans, mes souvenirs de ma vie sont confus. Des images, non, des sensations et des idées plus qu'un véritable "film". Je me rappelle le froid, la peur, la faim puis la chaleur, la douceur et le réconfort. Je me souviens aussi des murs de pierre brute, à peine réchauffée par les multiples torches qui créaient des ombres tremblantes.

Les premières années de ma vie furent consacrées à ma mère, Nadira Ishtar, qui m'apprit les rudiments de l'écriture et de la lecture. Je passais de longues heures dans ma chambre, sans autres soucis que de la voir fière de moi. Je savais que je n'étais pas son vrai fils et je voulais faire en sorte que chaque jour qui passe ne lui fasse pas regretter sa décision.

Ainsi, la langue des Gardiens des Tombes est vite devenue naturelle pour moi. Je m'amusais à déchiffrer les symboles colorés sur les murs et j'impressionnais Zoltan, le fils d'Hisham, l'un des serviteurs, de quelques années mon aîné. Jusqu'au jour où mon père adoptif, Malik Ishtar, me surprit. Seule l'intervention de ma mère m'évita une correction.

Terrifié par la soudaine colère de mon père, je ne m'endormis pas tout de suite ce soir là, lorsque j'entendis une conversation dont je ne compris pas l'ampleur sur le moment. Père se désespérait de ne pas avoir de fils, il parlait d'un rituel et de la honte qui pèserait sur sa génération. Après un silence, Mère lui fit remarquer que j'étais là, que je conviendrais parfaitement. Mais je n'étais qu'un serviteur, pas le produit de sa chair.

- Malik, il est notre seul espoir. Le jour de ses dix ans, si nous n'avons pas de garçon, tu m'initiera. Il est notre seule chance...

Entre temps, j'avais appris à me lever lorsque Malik entrait dans une pièce où j'étais, à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, à l'appeler "maître", à obéir sans discussion, bref, à me comporter en serviteur soumis.

Aussi lorsqu'il entra dans ma chambre le soir même, je me levai d'un bond, craignant avoir fait une bêtise quelconque.

- Odion, dès aujourd'hui je veux que tu te consacre aux tâches domestiques pour arrêter de passer ton temps dans les livres. Hisham t'apprendra.

- Bien, maître, répondis-je humblement.

- Il est inutile d'en parler à Nadira. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

- Oui, maître.

Je l'entendis quitter la pièce avec un certain soulagement, qui laissa rapidement sa place à une joie naïve : en quatre ans, c'était la première fois qu'il me confiait quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture (et si vous avez aimé ou pas, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas )**_

_**II- La naissance**_

_J'ai finalement réussi à m'endormir, mais le réveil fut plus difficile. Sam, le colley de Marek, nous sert gentiment de réveil lorsqu'il estime que l'heure sa promenade matinale est trop dépassée. _

_En voyant Shizu dans la cuisine ce matin, je me suis dis, une fois de plus, qu'elle ressemble vraiment à sa mère. Parfois s'en est presque douloureux. Mais je l'aime tant... Peut-être plus qu'un frère ne devrait aimer sa sœur... En tout cas je me souviens très distinctement du jour de sa naissance... _

Hisham était incroyable, il arrivait non seulement à coordonner tout les serviteurs mais aussi à faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Ce fut lui qui m'enseigna l'art de cuisiner, le ménage, la lessive mais aussi et surtout, je participai avec Zoltan aux jeux qui nous apprenaient à maîtriser notre corps. La fierté que je voyais dans les yeux d'Hisham m'aidait à supporter l'indifférence de mon père et l'absence de ma mère que je voyais de moins en moins.

A cinq ans, je savais préparer et servir joliment suffisamment de plat pour en avoir un différent durant tout un mois, le ménage et la lessive n'avaient plus de secret et je ne craignait ni serpents ni scorpions grâce au couteau que je reçut d'Hisham. Il m'expliqua qu'il était à lui avant mais que maintenant, il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Zoltan avait son frère jumeau et Hisham commença à nous apprendre à nous en servir, à le manier sans nous blesser et à le lancer vers une cible déterminée. C'est lors d'un de ces entraînements où nous nous exercions chacun notre tour à tuer un serpent que ma mère entra. Après les cinq essais ratés de Zoltan, je tentai ma chance et touchai du premier coup le reptile -le truc consistait à viser la tête. Je me retournai vers le sourire satisfait d'Hisham et, quand je vis les yeux vert-marron de ma mère, mon propre sourire disparu. Inquiet, Hisham se retourna et s'inclina très profondément devant Nadira.

- Hisham, lui dit-elle d'une voix très douce, ces enfants sont peut-être un peu jeune pour apprendre ce genre de chose.

- Madame, si je puis me permettre, je pense qu'il sont également trop jeunes pour travailler autant que moi par exemple.

- Tu n'a pas tort. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Malik apprécie.

Mais elle souriait, elle n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que se soit à Père. Depuis quelques temps, je l'entendais gémir tous les soirs et, quelques mois plus tôt, la nuit était redevenue silencieuse. Et maintenant son ventre était gros. Hisham m'avait dit que ma mère allait avoir un bébé. Je ne comprenais pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Apparemment le bébé était dans son ventre. Mais comment pouvait-il respirer ? Mais j'étais habitué à ne pas poser de questions.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle s'aggripa soudain au mur.

- Madame !

Hisham s'était précipité pour la soutenir.

- Zoltan ! Va chercher une chaise ainsi qu'un linge propre et de l'eau. Odion ! Préviens Maitre Ishtar, dis-lui que Madame va avoir son bébé. Faites vite !

Je partis en courant dans le couloir. Pour une fois que je voulais trouver mon père, il était invisible ! Lui qui arrivait toujours au plus mauvais moment...

- Odion !

Sa voix, claquante comme un coup de fouet, retenti dans le couloir.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà expliqué que cet endroit n'est pas un terrain de jeu !!!!

- Maître ! Par..Pardonnez-moi mais... mais Hisham...

Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle et, plus je le voyais s'énerver, plus mon cœur battait, m'empêchant d'aligner deux mots.

- Vas-tu te décider à parler ?!

- Mère... Mère va avoir son bébé !

La colère, la surprise et l'espoir se lurent sur son visage.

- Où sont-ils ?

Je parti de nouveau en courant, mais moins vite. Il me suivait sans mal, marchant à grandes enjambées. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans sa chambre, dont la porte était ouverte, ma mère respirait avec difficulté et son visage était mouillé de larmes et de sueur.

Hisham s'écarta respectueusement mais Malik ne s'approcha pas.

- Respirez, Madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien, fit Hisham alors que ma mère gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Je sentis qu'on me tirait la manche. Zoltan m'embarqua avec lui et lorsque nous ramenâmes une grande bassine pleine d'eau avec une serviette, des cris emplirent la pièce. Hisham se détourna, avec un bébé dans les bras. Il le lava dans la bassine, l'essuya soigneusement et se tourna vers Nadira et Malik, remettant l'enfant dans les bras de ma mère. Puis il s'agenouilla.

- C'est une fille.

Père resta silencieux un moment puis, murmura :

- Au moins cet enfant est le nôtre. La prochaine fois, se sera un garçon. Nadira, quel nom veux-tu lui donner ?

- Elle s'appellera Shizu ! Odion ! Viens donc voir ta petite sœur ! Tu peux venir aussi Zoltan.

Timidement, nous nous approchâmes, j'étais terriblement intimidé par le regard que Malik avait posé sur moi lorsque ma mère avait prononcé le mot "sœur". La petite Shizu gazouillait gaiement et elle pris nos doigts à Zoltan et moi. Hisham nous regardait en souriant.

- Hisham ! il se raidit. Il me semble que tu as du travail !

L'homme s'inclina et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Zoltan et moi voulûmes le suivre mais Shizu ne nous lâcha pas et commença à pleurer lorsque mère essaya de lui faire lâcher prise.

Malik grimaça puis, nous accordant d'un signe de tête l'autorisation de rester avec elles, il quitta la pièce.

- Tiens, Odion, me dit Mère, prends-la.

Elle me mit la petite fille dans les bras, instinctivement, je soutins sa tête et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre moi, tenant toujours le doigt de Zoltan, aussi émerveillé que moi par ce petit être si fragile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions ! **_

**_Bonne lecture ^^_**

_**III-Premiers mots, premiers pas.**_

_Marek ne se sent pas bien alors je suis allé promener Sam. Ça me permet de décompresser. Le chien reste près de moi Contrairement à son habitude et me regarde d'un air de dire: «Qu'as-tu Odion? Pourquoi es-tu si mélancolique? La vie est belle! »_

_Oui, la vie est belle ... Mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas Durer ..._

Les années passèrent. J'appris vite, Souvent avec Zoltan, à m'occuper de la petite Shizu. Dès Qu'elle se passer de mettre sa mère, Malik nous la confia. Hisham nous appris à Lui Donner le biberon, bain fils a lui donner, à jouer avec elle sans être trop brusques et a lui chanter des chansons pour l'endormir sans Qu'elle Fasse de cauchemars.

Sauf que des fois, ça ne marchait pas du tout.

Un après-midi oü il Faisait chaud et Où nous venions d'Échapper de près à Une correction qu 'Avait Très certainement pris à Hisham place Notre-Shizu pleurait, incapable de s'endormir. C'était ses pleurs Qui avaient énervé Malik. Nous attendîmes en silence, par Troublé seulement les reniflements de Shizu, Qui devait Avoir compris Qu'elle Avait Quelque fait choisi. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Zoltan se mis à chanter et je l'accompagnai rapidement. A la fin du chant, Shizu riait et battait des bras en disant:

- Maman, maman!

Nous FIMES volte-face en nous levant obligataire d'un.

- Qui c'est vous chantez comme ça, mes enfants? nous demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, madame, répondit l'précipitamment Zoltan. Mais si nous vous dérangeons, nous arrêtons tout de suite.

- Oh, non, non vous ne me dérangez pas, bien au contraire. Avez vous une voix absolument magnifique.

En ce qui me concernait, j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec elle. Zoltan Avait une voix douce, grave et profonde, deja, Malgré son jeune âge. Quand il chantait, Comme si c'était Il était accompagné par des instruments.

- Je vais vous apprendre une chanson, d'accord? MAIS IL NE Faudra pas l'oublier, ni la chanter devant Malik, d'accord?

Nous hochâmes la tête, enthousiastes.

Je ne jamais compris le sens des paroles de la chanson, mais elle continue aujourd'hui encore à apaiser mes peines. Une force de la chanter à Shizu, elle fini par en connaître les pots de vin à partir de paroles.

Je me sentis Extrêmement fier et emu Lorsqu'elle prononça «Dion» avant même D'avoir dit "Papa". Quant à Zoltan c'était toujours des "Tan Tan" qui retentissait dans la maison pour Qu'il lui chante une chanson. Nous avions pour consigne de réagir au plus vite quand elle nous appelait. Sinon, ses pleurs dérangeaient Malik. Et cela se voyait sur le pauvre Hisham.

Un jour, mère me parla du rituel des Gardiens des Tombes. Elle disait Qu'il était douloureux et même cruel. Mais je retint surtout que cela me permettrait enfin de Porter le nom d'Ishtar et de ne plus voir le mépris dans les yeux de mon père que je considérais comme toujours tel, Malgré les corrections douloureuses Qu'il me donnait au moindre faux pas.

Shizu Avait déjà plus d'un an, Zoltan et moi étions en train de faire la lessive de nos vêtements propres. Il Faisait très chaud et nous nous amusions à nous éclabousser, Lavant en meme temps la pièce. Je venait de le faire Chuter sur le sol mouillé et chatouillai son Corps nu Au risque de nous faire entendre quand près Une voix de petite appela nous:

- Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiionnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Taaaaaaaaaannnnn! Priiiiiiiise! (traduction: "Odion! Zoltan! Surprise !!!!")

Zoltan passa sa tête entre mes jambes pour voir Shizu, appuyée contre le mur, debout et visiblement très fière d'elle.

- Mais ... bredouilla Zoltan. Vous marchez? (il nous Était interdit de la tutoyer)

Elle Eclata de rire.

- Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle!

La voix affolée de Hisham retentissait Dans le couloir.  
- Père, appela Zoltan, elle est là.

Shizu s'etait assise. Hisham nous dévisagea d'un air sévère.

- Les garçons! Pourquoi l'avez-vous emmenée? Vous croyez que vous êtes Dans une tenue pour recevoir une jeune fille?

Prenant soudain conscience de notre nudité, nous rougîmes Tandis que tentait d'Zoltan Expliquer la situation.

- On était en train de laver nos vêtement Père. Elle est toute seule salle Je te le jure!

- C'est vrai Hisham! Elle marche! Regarde ...

Je m'accroupis A quelques pas de la petite.

- Shizu-sama ... Venez ...

Et comme je frappai dans mes mains. La petite se leva en riant et se dirigea vers moi. Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Les plus Rangez-moi tout ça et restez avec elle dans la chambre. Et sans trainer!

- Bien! nous répondîmes en Coeur.

Il Quitta La pièce avec un sourire attendri et parti vers la droite. S'il Était parti vers la gauche, ou S'il Avait emmene Shizu, peut-être aurait-il pu ÉVITER la scène Qui suivit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard...**_

_**IV- Premières souffrance**_

J'étendis nos tuniques au dessus d'une torche pour les faire sécher plus vite tandis que Zoltan, a genoux sur le sol, rependait uniformément de l'eau pour masquer notre bataille. Avec un peu de chance, notre "zèle" allait être récompensé.

- Dion ! A bras.

Je me retournait en souriant et pris la petite contre moi ; elle saisit mes cheveux et se mit à jouer avec. J'allais lui expliquer qu'il fallait qu'elle attende pour jouer, quand une voix claqua.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop, messieurs ?

Faisant volte face, je rencontrai le regard mauvais de Malik et je baissai aussitôt les yeux. Ce n'est que des années plus tard que je compris quel fut le problème. Nous étions tous les deux nus et Shizu était à cheval sur mes genoux, tendus devant moi. Il faut vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu...

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec ma fille ?

- Rien, Maître, elle est venue toute seule et....

- SILENCE !!!!!

Zoltan avait commencé à expliquer la même chose qu'il avait dite à son père mais Malik ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il prit Shizu dans ses bras et nous mit à chacun une paire de gifle.

- HISHAM !!! hurla-t-il.

L'homme ne tarda pas à se présenter. Voyant nos joues rouges, il se jeta aux pieds de Malik.

- Maître... Maître je vous en prie...

- J'attends de toi que tu fasse ton devoir de père, coupa implacablement le gardien, et que tu punisse ton fils pour ce qu'il vient de faire.

- Maitre, laissez-moi vous expliquer...

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en chargerai moi-même, continua Malik sans lui accorder un regard.

- Non, je... Il sera puni vous pouvez en être sûr.

- Je l'espère. Emmène Shizu. Quant à toi... menaça Malik en se tournant vers moi.

La peur me paralysait et j'étais incapable du moindre geste et de la moindre pensée.

- Maître ! supplia de nouveau Hisham, ne perdez pas votre temps. Maître, je punirai aussi Odion, sévèrement, je vous en prie...

- Non, coupa Malik. Je me chargerai moi-même de lui.

Tremblant de peur et de froid (car j'avais passé ma robe trempée), je suivi Malik le long des couloirs faiblement éclairés. Il me fit brutalement entrer dans une pièce où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds et m'ordonna de ne pas bouger.

Jamais cela ne me serait venu à l'idée de désobéir , aussi je restai debout, immobile, les yeux fixés sur un point loin dans l'espace et dans le temps.

Quand Malik réapparut, un fouet à la main, je reculai précipitamment contre le mur. Il m'était bien sûr déjà arrivé de prendre des correction, mais jamais avec autre chose que ses mains ou ses pieds.

- Prends appui contre le mur, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide dénuée de toute pitié.

Paralysé par la terreur, j'étais incapable de m'exécuter. Il me saisi par l'épaule et me fit pivoter ; afin de ne pas être écrasé contre le mur, je plaçai mes mains sur la pierre froide.

Le premier coup m'arracha un hurlement de douleur et, au bout de trois, je hurlais sans discontinuer.

Au bout de cinq minutes qui me semblèrent des heures, les coups s'arrêtèrent enfin, mais pas la douleur. Je me laissai tomber à genoux et entendis la porte, ainsi qu'un verrou, se fermer. Mais ça m'était égal. Je voulais juste que la douleur s'arrête. Quand je réalisai que ça ne serait sûrement pas le cas avant plusieurs heures, je décidai de prendre sur moi. D'un revers de la main, je tentai vainement de sécher mes larmes mais elles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Temps pis. Je retirai précautionneusement ma robe pour constater l'étendue des dégâts, chaque mouvement m'arrachant un gémissement sourd. L'étoffe n'était ni déchirée ni tâchée, il n'avait donc pas frappé si fort. Je me rhabillai en ne faisant que grimacer et tentai de m'auto-contrôler, comme me l'apprenais Hisham. Assis en tailleur sur le sol, les yeux fermés, je laissai dériver mes pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je fut debout en un bond et ma vivacité sembla étonner Malik. Il reprit néanmoins vite contenance.

- Déshabilles-toi.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour m'assurer que j'avais bien compris. La gifle qu'il me lança me prit par surprise et me fit vaciller.

- Tout de suite !

Alors, j'obéis, grimaçant de nouveau de douleur. D'un geste, il me désigna le mur auquel je fis face, les mains crispées contre la pierre dans l'attente de la douleur.

Qui ne tarda pas.

Je tentai vaillamment de me retenir mais Malik, sentant sans doute ma résistance, frappa plus vite et plus fort, sans aucune attention à mes suppliques et à mes larmes que je ne pouvais empêcher.

Quand je senti mon dos se déchirer et du sang tiède couler dans mon dos, je fus pris d'un vertige, et tout devint noir.

**_Alors ? Des commentaires? Des reactions ? Review !!!!_**


End file.
